MISI RAHASIA
by Icha-Icha Fairy
Summary: Nanadaime Naruto memberikan misi Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki untuk merawat Rokudaime Kakashi yang sedang sakit, di balik itu terdapat misi terselebung yaitu menguak rahasia wajah Kakashi.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Icha-Icha Fairy**

 **Gender : Humor, Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki , Kakashi.**

 **Status : Complete**

 **MISI RAHASIA**

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Matahari dengan sombongnya menyelimuti konoha siang itu. Benar, saat ini adalah musim panas. Hawa yang menyengat kulit menjadi topik utama perbincangan setiap orang ataupun keluhan diri sendiri akan rasa gerah yang menyerang tubuh. Demi Akamaru anjing Kiba yang biasanya enggan untuk mandi, mungkin saat ini Akamaru ingin melompat ke sungai untuk mencari sensasi kesegaran air pegunungan. Oh.. bisa kalian bayangkan itu.

Siang hari di bawah pohon yang rindang, Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki, duduk menikmati angin silir spoi-spoi sambil meneguk _milkshake_ rumput laut yang mereka beli usai latihan.

"Ah! ini adalah kesegaran surga tiada tara!" seru Boruto usai meneguk es rumput lautnya.

"Haaaaaa, siang ini sangat panas, ada baiknya juga Konohamaru- _sensei_ memberi waktu latihan kita lebih cepat dari biasanya." sambung Sarada.

"Apa kalian tau ada perlu apa Konohamaru- _sensei_ pergi ke tempat hokage ke-enam? dia terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru." Mitsuki penasaran, sebut saja dengan istilah kepo anak muda saat ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu yang penting." Boruto mengedikkan bahu. Hening sejenak, ketiganya lalu meneguk es mereka bersamaan.

"Hei kalian.."

"GUUUK!"

 **UHUUUUUUUUK...!**

Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki serempak tersedak. Tiba-tiba seseorang dari atas pohon beserta seekor ajing muncul di belakang mereka. Keduanya menyapa dan menggonggong secara bersamaan. Ketiga _chunin_ itu sontak kaget menyemburkan es mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Kiba- _sensei_!" Sarada menepuk dada, ia mendongak ke atas tempat Kiba bertengger menatap mereka dengan senyuman geli. Boruto masih tersedak sedangkan Mitsuki mencoba menenangkan tenggorokannya.

"Maaf membuat kalian tersedak. Apa aku mengganggu acara bersantai kalian?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan di atas sana?" Mitsuki balik bertanya.

"Ini masih jam sebelas, sepertinya kalian punya cukup banyak waktu luang. Kalian tidak ada misi?" Kiba malah balik bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada misi hari ini Kiba- _sensei_ , cuma jadwal latihan seperti biasa. Hari ini lebih cepat karena Konohamaru- _sensei_ pergi menemui kakek Hokage ke-enam." Terang Boruto.

"Ah.. _souka_.." Kiba mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ah kebetulan sekali! kalau begitu maukan kalian bertiga menolongku?"

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu Kiba- _sensei_?" Tanya Sarada.

"Apa kalian bisa menyerahkan berkas ini pada Shikamaru- _sensei_ di kantor hokage? aku sedang ada misi mendadak dan akan segera berangkat." jelas Kiba. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi team Boruto selain bersedia membantu Kiba, lagi pula mereka tidak ada kegiatan lagi hari ini.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengantarnya." Sarada mengambil berkas itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Terimakasih! kalian memang ninja teladan!" Kiba menampakkan cengiran. "Aku pergi dulu, kuserahkan pada kalian, pastikan Shikamaru- _sensei_ menerima berkasnya! sampai jumpa!" **Pufff!** Kiba menghilang bersamaan dengan Akamaru.

"Jadi.. ayo antar ini bersama-sama." ajak Sarada.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin menemui ayahku, siapa tau ada misi dadakan untuk kita bertiga. Kalian tahu apa saja bisa terjadi di kantor hokage." Boruto melangkah meninggalkan lapangan traning disusul dengan Mitsuki dan Sarada.

.

.

 **Tok.. Tok..**

Boruto mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hokage.

"Masuk" sahut Naruto. Nanadaime itu sedang sibuk menghadap komputer beserta kumpulan berkas yang menumpuk. Naruto didampingi rekan sekaligus penasehat pribadinya, Shikamaru. Pria itu sedang berkutat dengan beberapa berkas.

"Ah kalian.., ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"

"Selamat siang, _Nanadaime_." Sarada dan Mitsuki mengangguk.

"Kami mencari Shikamaru- _sensei_." jawab Boruto. Shikamaru yang mendengar namanya disebut lalu mendekati Sarada.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Kiba- _sensei_ menyerahkan ini pada anda. Beliau sedang ada misi dan menitipkannya pada kami." Sarada mengulurkan berkas Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Ah... terimakasih." ucap Shikamaru, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak mempunyai misi hari ini?" Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu, tentu tidak biasanya Kiba menitipkan berkas yang dimintanya seminggu lalu kepada orang lain kecuali dia sedang terburu-buru, selain itu, kenapa ketiga anak ini yang dimintai tolong mengingat masih dibilang pagi untuk meminta _chunin_ melakukan hal-hal di luar jam misi atau kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak ada misi hari ini dan konohamaru- _sensei_ pergi menemui _Rokudaime_." kali ini Sarada yang menjelaskan.

"Ah.. benar, hari ini aku menyuruh Konohamaru menemui Hokage ke-enam langsung untuk melihat keadaannya dan untuk beberapa informasi penting." Kata Naruto, ia masih sibuk mengetik.

"Apa ayah berniat memberi misi untuk kami?" tanya Boruto. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap ke arah tiga chunin di hadapannya.

"Kalian bisa pergi melatih beberapa jurus kalian kan..." ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kami lakukan. Kami rasa semua orang sedang sibuk, dan yah... ayah tau kami cukup senggang hari ini."

"Kau tidak ada latihan dengan paman Sasuke?"

"Ayah sedang ada misi ke luar desa." sahut Sarada, mengingat ayahnya sudah dua hari ini meninggalkan rumah.

"Ah, benar juga, aku lupa." Naruto sejenak menatap meja kerja. Perhatiannya tertuju pada foto team tujuh yang terpajang di ujung meja. Spontan Naruto mengingat masa-masa akademinya dulu, dimana pernah suatu saat ia, Sasuke dan Sakura mengalami hal serupa seperti Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki. Mereka tidak ada misi, saat itu Kakashi juga menyudahi latihan mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlitas di otak Naruto.

"Ah! apa kalian menginginkan sebuah misi? kurasa aku akan memberikannya jika kalian mau." Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Apa itu ayah?" Boruto penasaran, Sarada dan Mitsuki pun demikian.

"Ini adalah misi super." Naruto menekankan kata Super. Ketiga _chunin_ di depannya langsung memasang wajah serius, mereka tidak sabar mendengar misi itu.

"Aku menugaskan kalian merawat _Rokudaime_ , beliau sedang sakit dan ada baiknya jika ada yang menjaganya saat ini, dan juga..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan juga apa?" Boruto semakin penasaran.

"Mengambil foto wajah Rokudaime tanpa masker yang ia kenakan."

Serempak ke-empat orang di ruangan itu, selain Naruto tentunya, mengangkat sebelah alis mereka tinggi-tinggi. ' _Untuk apa Hokage memberikan sebuah misi terselubung yang konyol seperti ini?'_. Batin dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

"Rokudaime? foto? untuk apa ayah?" Boruto meminta penjelasan.

"Aa.., heemm.. itu..," Naruto bersandar pada kursi sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihat wajah Kakashi- _sensei_ , ah.. maksudku _Rokudaime_. Kalian tau, sewaktu aku masih _chunin_ seperti kalian, kami team tujuh, aku, Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba untuk membuka kedok _sensei_ kami. Menguak wajah Rokudaime di balik maskernya yang tak pernah ia lepas itu. Sayang... kami selalu gagal. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa lalu tersenyum kecut.

Ekspresi Shikamaru datar mendengar kekonyolan team tujuh. Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki tampaknya penasaran dengan cerita Naruto.

"Seseorang seperti paman Sasuke? penasaran dengan hal seperti itu?" celetuk Boruto.

"Seperti ayahku? apa maksudmu?" tanya Sarada seketika mendengar ayahnya disebut-sebut.

"Ah.., maksudmu seseorang yang cuper cuek seperti paman Sasuke kan?" sahut Naruto. "Memang benar, waktu itu... ah! lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada orang tuamu." Naruto mengingat waktunya akan terbuang jika ia menceritakan hal ini. Tumpukan dokumen sedang menantinya.

Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki akhirnya menerima misi Naruto. Mereka tergelitik dengan tantangan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang seru mengingat Nanadaime dan teamnya selalu gagal. Lagi pula ketiga anak itu jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah hokage ke-enam. Tipikal remaja, Tingkat Keingin tahuan yang tinggi.

"Ini misi yang sangat sulit, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa." Pesan Naruto sebelum ketiganya meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Haik!" Sahut Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki serempak. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng pasrah. Dasar...

.

.

Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki tiba di kediaman Kakashi yang terletak di pinggir desa Konoha. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, Kakashi datang membuka pintu. Pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tiga _chunin_ imut ini.

"Ah kalian, tumben sekali..." Sapa Kakashi, ia tersenyum di balik maskernya. Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kakashi, mantan hokage ke-enam itu mengenakan mengenakan sweater tebal dan syal merah. Di usianya saat ini sudah pasti angin yang bertiup tidak kencang pun bisa dianggap kencang, apalagi jika sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk merawat kakek kakashi ." Jelas Boruto, anak itu menampakkan cengirangannya.

"Ah... _Souka_ , sebenarnya aku sudah menolak untuk dirawat, ini hanya demam biasa tapi baiklah..., kalian bisa bersantai sambil menemaniku hari ini. Ayo masuk.." Kakashi mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk.

Mengikuti langkah kakashi, mereka digiring menuju halamam belakang rumah. Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke berbagai sudut ruangan. Dinding rumah Kakashi bercat putih polos. Perabotan minimalis tertata dengan rapi. Deretan foto berjejer di atas buffet. Sarada dan Boruto mendapati foto team 7 di antara deretan foto lainnya.

"Kita bisa bersantai di sini, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kakashi mempersilahkan ketiganya duduk di sepanjang koridor menghadap ke taman belakang rumah. Taman Kakashi asri dihiasi kolam ikan dan beberapa bonsai. Tunggu. Bonsai? menjadi pensiunan hokage mungkin membuat Kakashi mempunyai ketertarikan baru selain _hobby_ -nya membaca novel mesum _Icha-Icha Paradise_ yang tersohor itu.

"Sensei kalian baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini." ucap kakashi.

"Ah.. iya.." Sahut Boruto.

"Akan kubuatkan teh, anda tidak keberatan aku mengotori dapur anda kan?" tanya Sarada.

"Tentu saja tidak, silahkan Sarada.." Kakashi mempersilahkan dan Sarada beranjak ke dapur.

"Kakek tidak beristirahat saja?" tanya Boruto.

"Aku bosan.. tidak ada yang melarang orang sakit duduk-duduk di belakang rumahnya kan? Hahhaa.." jelas tidak ada yang lucu di sini tapi Kakashi tertawa lebar.

"Kudengar kau sudah mengembangkan jurusmu Boruto?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Ah iya.. itu.. paman Sasuke yang membimbingku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Mitsuki?"

"Aku selalu berlatih dengan jurusku tuan Rokudaime." Mitsuki memberi penjelasan ala kadarnya.

"Teh datang..." tak lama kemudian Sarada datang membawa empat gelas _ocha_ panas.

Baiklah. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama mereka dalam membuka kedok Kakashi.

Rencana pertama adalah minum teh. Kakashi akan membuka maskernya saat minum. Dulu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura, menggunakan cara yang serupa dengan dalih mengajak Kakashi ke kedai ramen namun misi itu dikacaukan oleh kedatangan team Shikamaru. Paman pemilik kedai ramen Teuchi berserta puterinya Ayame adalah orang yang sempat melihat wajah Kakashi, mereka sangat beruntung. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura _hopeless_ dengan ketertinggalan moment berharga itu karena pandangan mereka dikacaukan oleh Ino dan Chouji. Skip, balik ke Boruto team.

Ketiganya melirik Kakashi yang hendak membuka masker. Mitsuki meletakkan ponsel di atas pangkuannya. Tangan Mitsuki siaga sedangkan Boruto duduk tegap menghadap Kakashi.

Mitsuki siap menekan tombol kamera. Layar ponsel diarahkan menghadap padanya. Terimakasih dengan perkembangan teknologi jaman sekarang yang memudahkan manusia mengambil gambar tanpa diketahui sang objek. Dengan _Go pro_ milik Mitsuki yang diselipkan di dalam jaket Boruto, semua akan berjalan lancar. Boruto membuka sedikit celah lesreting jaketnya untuk memberi jalan lensa kamera menangkap objek tepat di depannya, ini akan memudahkan Mitsuki mengambil gambar tanpa harus bersusah payah memotret secara diam-diam. Cukup dengan sambungan _Bluetooth_ antara ponsel Mitsuki dengan kamera mini _Go Pro_ , semua akan sempurna sesuai rencana. Ini adalah ide brilian Sarada.

Detik-detik saat Kakashi hendak meminum teh pun sangat menegangkan. **Deg..Deg..Deg..**

 _'Ini saatnya_..'

 **Satu**

 **Dua**

 **Tiga**

Haaaachiiiiii...! Kakashi bersin, spontan gelasnya bergoyang dan air teh tersembur ke depan.

"Waaaa! Panas!" Boruto melonjak, Sial. teh itu mengenai pahanya. Boruto berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan celananya.

"Ah., maaf.., aku tak sengaja." ucap Kakashi. Sarada langsung bergegas mengambil tisu untuk Boruto.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya mitsuki.

"Tentu saja aku baik baik saja." Boruto memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan.

 **Ting... Tong...**

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Sepertinya ada tamu tambahan kali ini.." Kakashi hendak beranjak membuka pintu namun dengan cepat Mitsuki menahannya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu Kakashi- _sama_." Mitsuki menuju pintu depan.

"Apa kabar tuan Rokudaime?" sapa pria separuh baya, ia berbusana serba putih sambil membawa tas perlengkapan medis. Paman itu menghampiri Kakashi dan lainnya di teras belakang rumah.

"Ah.. anda rupanya." sapa kakashi.

"Hari ini jadwal _cek-up_ , tuan. Bagaimana keadaan anda? sudah lebih membaik?" rupanya paman itu adalah ninja medis Konoha rawat jalan.

"Ah.. aku sudah membaik dari pada sebelumnya."

"Aku akan memeriksa anda. Bukankah lebih baik anda beristirahat di ranjang tuan?"

"Ah benar!" Boruto Setuju. "Sebaiknya kakek masuk dan beristirahat, lagi pula kakek akan diperiksa."

"Benar..., anda harus banyak beristirahat." dukung Sarada, Mitsuki hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kalah suara, Kakashi pun mengikuti usulan para tamunya, ia beranjak menuju kamar, Sarada dan paman medis mengikuti sementara di belakang Boruto spontan menahan Mitsuki sejenak.

"Kali ini akan kuletakkan kameranya di sudut sisi kamar kakek Kakashi. Kupastikan itu dapat menjangkau posisinya dengan tepat, kau hanya perlu bersiaga saat momen itu datang. Jangan lengah." Bisik Boruto memberi intruksi.

"Serahkan padaku." Mitsuki mengangguk yakin lalu keduanya beranjak menuju kamar.

.

.

Paman medis duduk di samping ranjang Kakashi, ia mempersiapkan peralatan medisnya. Paman itu mengeluarkan alat pengukur tekanan darah beserta _thermometer_ sementaraKakashi membenahkan diri di atas ranjangnya dibantu Sarada.

"Kakek membaca novel?" Tanya Boruto, ia berdiri menghadap rak buku Kakashi yang letaknya tak jauh di samping ranjang. Boruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk meletakkan kamera _go pro_ Mitsuki di antara deretan novel icha-icha kesayangan Kakashi.

"Aa.. iya aku menyukainya." Jawab kakashi.

"Silahkan." Ninja medis itu menyodorkan alat pengukur panas kepada Kakashi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. yesss! moment tepat! kamera sudah terpasang dengan mode _video_ dan Mitsuki sudah mulai merekamnya. Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki berseringai. Detik-detik yang di tunggu tungu tiba. Kakashi mulai membuka maskernyaaaaaaaaaa... dan yak!

Kakashi menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi hidung, ia memasang alat termometer itu di balik selimut. **Sial!** Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, kecewa. Demi apa, sebegitu maniak kah mantan hokage ke-enam ini melindungi wajahnya dari makhluk hidup lain?

Boruto tak tinggal diam, ia mencari cara. Ya, cara untuk menyingkirkan selimut itu dari wajah Kakashi. Boruto pun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Saya akan memberikan anda suntikan, ini akan mengurangi rasa nyeri di badan anda." Ujar perawat medis sambil menyiapkan suntikan.

"Ah... Sarada aku akan..." Boruto mendekati ranjang Kakashi.

 **Duk!**

"A..a..a.." Boruto berakting tersandung sesuatu. Ia tersungkur ke arah ranjang dan tangannya spontan menarik selimut.

"Ah!" seru paman medis.

 **'JLEEBB'**

sebuah jarum suntik mendarat. Mendarat di tubuh kakashi? bukan. Jarum itu tepat mendarat di bokong Boruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Boruto terdengar di penjuru rumah Kakashi.

Mitsuki menepuk kening dan Sarada membungkam mulutnya. Mereka terkejut. Kejadian ini berlangsung cepat. Kilas baliknya, paman medis tersentak kaget saat Boruto tiba-tiba tersandung. Jarum suntik terlepas dari dalam botol obat mini dan botol itu meloncat dari tangan. Paman medis spontan meraihnya, ia sedikit berdiri dan kakinya tersandung ranjang. Tangan kiri paman menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Kakashi. Tangan itu menggenggam suntikan. Sialnya...,suntikan menancap dengan mulus pada bokong Boruto.

"Sialan.." Boruto mengusap bokongnya yang perih sambil merintih kesakitan. Kakashi tetap tenang dibalik maskernya. Entah sejak kapan pria itu mengenakan masker kembali. Paman medis melanjutkan perawatan.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Mitsuki menepuk pundak Boruto.

"Apa aku terlihat baik baik saja?" wajh Boruto datar, sedatar wajah gurunya Sasuke, mungkin ini menurun ke muridnya.

Usai menyuntikkan obat, paman medis menulis beberapa laporan pada catatan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam tas.

"Ini adalah vitamin pemulih daya tahan tubuh, dibuat langsung oleh Sakura- _sama_. Ia menitipkan ini untuk anda. Diminum tiga kali sehari, satu butir. Harap untuk meminum sesuai dosisnya." Paman medis menyerahkan vitamin buatan Sakura. Kakashi menyambutnya dengan wajah yang spontan memucat. Ia tahu bahwa vitamin itu akan menjadi sensasi yang aneh di dalam mulut ketika diminum, sama seperti saat Sakura membuatkan vitamin untuk Naruto saat berlatih dulu. Rasanya cukup membuat wajah Naruto membiru. Rasanya pasti sangat enak.

"Nah, anda sebaiknya meminum itu sekarang, jika tidak aku akan membuat beberapa laporan bagus untuk ibuku." ancam Sadara, ia tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Kakashi tidak ingin mendapat semprot dari Sakura. Wanita itu galak jika berhubungan dengan kesehatan, tapi Kakashi juga enggan meminum butiran vitamin berwarna cokelat itu. Bagaimana ini? vitamin membuat Kakashi galau. Pria itu mencari jalan keluar.

"Benar Sara...haaachiiiiii!" Tiba-tiba suara bersin terdengar. Oh... apa lagi sekarang Boruto?

"Kau flu?" Mitsuki melihat ingus Boruto keluar bak angka sebelas.

"Sepertinya kau terkena flu, nak.." Ucap paman medis.

"Tidak masalah, ini hanya flu ringan." Boruto mengusap hidungnya., ok salahkan dirinya yang meminum _milkshake_ sari rumput laut tiga porsi siang ini.

"Cepat minum vitaminya kek!" Boruto tidak sabar.

"Ah! sebaiknya kau meminumnya juga Boruto. Aku tak mau kau tertular aku." Usul kakashi.

"Benar. Minumlah nak." Sambung paman medis itu.

Boruto pun setuju dan mengambil satu butir vitaminnya.

"Kakek tidak meminumnya juga?" Tanya Boruto.

"Aku akan meminumnya nanti, lagipula aku habis disuntik, bukankah itu tak menjadi masalah Hosi- _sama_?" Tanya Kakashi. Akhirnya nama perawat itu disebutkan dalam peran kali ini. Kenapa tidak dari tadi?!

"Em itu, sebenarnya tidakk jadi masalah. Suntikan obat tadi sudah termasuk vitamin di dalamnya." Terang paman Hosi.

"Apa-apan itu, curang sekali." Protes Boruto.

"Sudahlah, cepat minum." perintah Kakashi.

Boruto lalu meminum vitamin itu, sempat ia menangkap wajah Sarada yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi kasihan.

 **Satu detik...**

 **Dua detik...**

 **Tiga detik...**

Wajah Boruto pun memucat.

"Vitamin apa ini, dattebasaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

.

.

.

Boruto dan Mitsuki duduk di koridor belakang rumah. Keduanya terlihat putus asa. Hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah tidak banyak lagi waktu mereka untuk berada di rumah Kakashi. Boruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, sepanjang sungai Konoha.

"Seperti yang ayahku katakan, ini akan menjadi misi yang tidak mudah..." Gumamam Boruto disambung dengan anggukan Mitsuki.

 **Drup..Drup...Drup...**

"Mitsuki! berikan kameranya padaku." Sarada berbondong-bondong menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Kakek Kakashi sedang tidur sekarang. Dia melepas maskernya." Jawab Sarada. Boruto spontan terperanjat kaget.

"Hah? Jadi kau sudah melihatnya?!"

"Belum, dia melepas maskernya di dalam selimut. Sekarang hanya selimut itu yang menutupi wajahnya."

"Kemana ponselmu, Sarada?" Tanya Boruto.

"Emm, ponselku tertinggal di rumah." Sarada menampakkan cengiran manisnya.

"Ini.." Mitsuki menyodorkan ponsel miliknya.

"Apa kita juga perlu ikut?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tidak. Kalian tetap di sini, kau bisa membuat kekacauan yang lainnya Boruto."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Go pro_ nya?"

"Lupakan." Sarada bergegas masuk ke dalam. Boruto sedikit kecewa. Ia dan Mitsuki menunggu di teras sampai beberapa detik kemudian Boruto berdiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukaan?" Tanya Mitsuki.

"Aku akan melihat Sarada, ayo Mitsuki." Mitsuki setuju dan ia mengikuti Boruto.

.

Di sana, di balik jendela kamar Kakashi, Boruto dan Mitsuki mengendap-endap, mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan Sarada.

Sarada mendekati Kakashi. Perlahan ia menepis selimut yang menutupi wajah pria itu.

 **"Hachiii..!"**

Terimakasih pada Boruto.

Sarada langsung merosot duduk, ia bersembunyi di bawah ranjang. Kakashi bergerak gelisah, pria itu sedikit terganggu dengan kebisingan barusan.

"Meeeaaaewww.."

Boruto membuat suara kucing untuk mengecoh dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Kakashi masih menutup mata, ia melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang. Sarada lalu melotot ke arah Boruto yang menampakkan cengiran khas ala ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah menunggu selama lima menit untuk mengamankan suasana, Sarada berdiri dan melanjutkan misinya kembali. Kali ini perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Sarada menarik selimut Kakashi, perlahan, sedikit lagi, dan...

 **"Tiit..tit..."**

Hp mitsuki berbunyi, menandakan baterainya habis, dan sialnya langsung _turn off._

 _'SHANNAROOOOOO!'_

Empat siku keluar di jidad Sarada sedangkan Boruto dan Mitsuki membatu. Burung gagak melewati atas rumah Kakashi sambil mengucapkan

 **"Baka...Baka...Baka..."**

"Sarada ada apa?" Kakashi tiba-tiba bangun. Boruto dan Mitsuki spontan bersembunyi di balik tembok jendela. Sarada memutar otak jeniusnya untuk mencari alasan.

"Um... Kakashi- _sama_ , sa..saya berniat memeriksa suhu badan anda, kulihat anda sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat." Sarada tersenyum kaku.

"Aa..., sepertinya aku sudah lebih membaik." Kakashi menyentuh keningnya.

.

.

Senja menjemput. Boruto, Sarada, dan Mitsuki pamit pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah merawatku hari ini, kalian anak-anak yang baik." Kakashi mengantar ketiga chunin itu sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

"Main mainlah ke sini jika kalian sengang. Pasti akan seru ketika aku tidak sakit. Maaf merepotkan." Sambung Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak papa kek. Kami senang berkunjung ke tempat kakek." Jawab Boruto. Ekspresinya lesu seperti seseorang yang kalah dalam ujian _chunin_. Ketiganya pun menghela nafas panjang dan Kakashi heran melihatnya.

 _"Mereka kenapa?"_ Batin Kakashi.

"Ja! Kami pamit dulu, semoga anda segera sehat Kakashi- _sama_!" Pamit Sarada.

"Jaga kesehatan kek!" Seru Boruto. Mitsuki membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Yoo..." Kakashi melambaikan tangan dan mereka beranjak pergi.

 _'Ah...mereka mengingatkanku pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Sangat Menggemaskan...'_ batin Kakashi

.

.

Sampai di perempatan jalan, Sarada, Boruto dan Mitsuki menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok... Jaga kesehatanmu Boruto." Ucap Sarada. Ketiga anak itu melambaikan tangan dan berpisah mengambil jalur rumah masing masing.

"Tadaima..." Sarada tiba di rumah. Tampak lampu sudah menyala, menandakan ibunya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sarada lalu menuju dapur, rasanya hari ini cukup melelahkan, tepatnya pikirannya yang lelah.

"Ah Sarada kau sudah pulang sayang." Sambut Sakura. ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mama memasak apa untuk makan malam?" Sarada menghampiri Sakura. "Papa sudah pulang?" Tanya Sarada begitu melihat ibunya sedang mengiris tomat, menyiapkan hidangan favorit ayahnya itu.

"Hemmm..." Sakura mengangguk sambil mencicipi masakan. Wajah Sarada langsung berseri mendengar ayahnya pulang dari misi.

"Mandilah, lalu kita makan malam bersama." Perintah sakura. Sarada mengangguk dengan semangat dan beranjak dari dapur.

Sasuke menuruni tangga setelah membersihkan diri. Pria itu memakai kaos polos dengan rambut setengah basah. Sasuke menuju ruang makan. Sorot matanya tertuju pada hidangan Sakura yang selalu membuatnya merindukan masakan rumah. Mungkin ia rindu akan masakan Mikoto. Kini ini ia memiliki Sakura untuk membanyar semua kerinduan itu.

"Sayang.., kubuatkan sup tomat dengan potongan daging malam ini." Sakura menata piring di atas meja makan.

"Hn." respon Sasuke. "Mana Sarada?"

"Sarada sedang mandi." Perhatian Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke. Suami tampannya itu terlihat seksi dari segi apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sarada pun turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Keluarga Uchiha makan malam dengan hikmat.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu hari ini Sarada?" Sakura membuka percakapan. Sarada menghentikan kegiatan sumpitnya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Sakura penasaran.

"Hari ini sedikit berbeda, hokage memberikan kami sebuah misi." Sarada mengambil potongan salad.

"Naruto? misi apa itu sayang..?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya menyimak pembicaraan keduanya, ia terbiasa diam saat makan.

"Hokage memberi kami misi untuk merawat Rokudaime, dan... misi terselubung untuk menguak wajahnya."

Perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke langsung terpusat, kegiatan makan mereka spontan berhenti. Dilihat oleh kedua orang tuanya seperti itu, Sarada menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jika mama dan papa menanyakan apakah misi itu berhasil, jawabnya tidak." Sarada melanjutkan makan. Sakura langsung _sweat drop_ sedangkan Sasuke tetap tenang melanjutkan makan walaupun di dalam hati ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sarada.

Terus terang, Sakura masih menyimpan rasa penasaran dengan wajah mantan gurunya itu, sedangkan Sasuke, walaupun ia lama meninggalkan desa, mendengar apa yang diceritakan puterinya membuat rasa penasaran itu terusik kembali. Sama seperti saat Naruto membujuknya untuk ikut menguak wajah Kakashi dulu.

"Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan? apa kalian tidak ada misi hari ini Sampai hokage memberikan misi konyol itu?" tanya Sakura.

 _"Shannaroooo, kenapa kau gagal Sarada._ "- inner Sakura.

"Konohamaru- _sensei_ ada urusan jadi kami memiliki waktu senggang." jawab Sarada, "Walaupun usaha kami gagal memotret... "

"Memotret? Ah! Kami pernah melakukan itu kan sayang?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Suaminya tidak merespon apapun kecuali berekspresi datar mengingat kejadian bertaun tahun lalu lamanya itu.

"Makanlah dulu, kita bisa membahas ini nanti." tegur Sasuke. ia tidak suka ada keributan di meja makan.

"Lalu apa keadaan _Rokudaime_ sudah membaik?" karena sedang asik dengan topik pembicaraan ini, Sakura tidak menghiraukan teguran Sasuke.

"Ah..., iya, keadaannya membaik, tapi... aku khawatir dengan Boruto."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Boruto... diaa..."

.

.

"Haaachiiiiii!"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Boruto bersin, anak itu duduk di atas ranjang mengenakan selimut tebal. Rupanya flu ringan tadi menjadi flu berat. Hinata sibuk merawat Boruto sedangkan Himawari setia mengganti kompres kakaknya.

"Kak.. ini akibat _milkshake_ rumput laut yang sering kau minum akhir akhir ini." ucap Himawari.

"Ini semua akibat misi dari ayah." omel Boruto, suaranya bergetar, ia menggigil kedinginan.

"Ayah?" Hinata dan Himawari bertanya-tanya.

Kasihan Boruto. Semoga lekas sembuh.

.

* * *

\- END -

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
